


Advantage

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Series: Of Walls and Nerds [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Topping from the Bottom, bossy Ignis, far too amused about it Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: Ignis is a morning person, but this is early even for him. Gladio does what he can to make his morning a little better and help him unwind before a stressful day begins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More blatant PWP. Gladio learned a couple of things when Ignis topped, so now he's going to share with the class. As always, thank you very much for all the comments and kudos.

Water pelted down against Ignis's back, and he stood under the stream of it, hands braced against the wall. It was early, even for him, and he usually rose in the hour before dawn truly broke, when the first fingers of light were beginning to creep across the sky and illuminate the world once more. Leaving the bed had been a particular trial when it had meant abandoning the comforting heat of Gladio's embrace, and trying to do so without waking him had been a particular test of Ignis's willingness to leave at all.

He'd managed, with difficulty, and padded to the bathroom in bare feet. A last glimpse at Gladio had torn once more at his willingness to go, the man now spread across the bed as if he meant to chase Ignis's warmth as it had left him, and then he'd stepped into the shower.

Ignis preferred baths. Baths were both for getting clean, and for relaxing, but baths took time, and a shower would do the same job of rinsing last night from his skin in less time. He stood up again, tilting his head back to let the water rinse the last of the soap out of his hair, taking a moment to savour the sensation of it on his face, waking him up, and then he turned it off.

The air chilled quickly, and Ignis wrapped a towel around his hips, grabbing another to rub his hair dry. His skin was prickling with the chill by the time he'd done his teeth and shaved, and then he left the bathroom.

Gladio was gone.

Ignis's apartment wasn't large. He had an open plan sitting room and kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, and unless one counted the short hallway, that was it. There weren't many places to disappear to.

Gladio reappeared in the bedroom doorway, wearing only yesterday's underwear. Ignis had requested Gladio not disgrace his kitchen by strolling into it _au naturale_ , and this was Gladio's concession. There were, on reflection, worse things Ignis could be made to look at first thing in the morning.

“I tried not to wake you,” he said, as apology.

Gladio shrugged, at once shrugging the apology off and wordlessly reassuring Ignis that it was no big deal. “I put your coffee on.”

A wash of affection crested over Ignis and he smiled softly and helplessly. “Thank you.” What he'd ever do without Gladio he couldn't say, except work himself to death, a course he was well on track for and were it not for Gladio insisting he experience a social life from time to time, probably would have already achieved.

Gladio crossed the room in a couple of easy strides, and Ignis felt himself caught up in a kiss. Gladio hadn't shaved yet, and hadn't brushed his teeth, and it didn't matter because his bare chest was warm under Ignis's fingers, and the kiss was more about the emotion than the intent. “No biggie,” he said, tucking damp hair back behind Ignis's ears. “You're up early.” The 'even for you' was left unspoken.

“Duty calls,” he answered. “There's an attaché from Ankh Morpork arriving this morning and their Patrician is particularly on the ball, so we want to impress.” He sighed, adding, “And since the only way to get Noct there at this hour of the day is to attach his bed to the car and drag it there, I have an extra early start to make sure he gets an appropriately early start.”

Gladio gave Ignis a rueful smile. “I don't envy you that job.”

Ignis pursed his lips. “All he has to do is show up looking presentable, stand next to his father, and look like he's paying attention. I'm sure he'll survive the ordeal.”

“What time they arriving?”

“We're expecting them around half past seven.”

“Ignis, it's half five.”

“Yes, I should really be at Noct's by now.” Two hours to both rouse the Crown Prince from the land of nod, and nag him into being appropriately dressed and alert was going to be a tall order.

“Come here.” Gladio took Ignis in his arms, his grip as strong and firm as it was gentle, and Ignis found himself melting into a kiss before he remembered himself.

He pushed back, pulling himself away with obvious regret. “I don't have time, Gladio.”

Gladio tucked his fingers under Ignis's chin, and didn't relinquish his hold on Ignis's waist. He made sure his eyes were on Ignis's as he said, “You do. You go waking Noct up now and he's gonna be a little shit. Give him a bit longer and then just don't take bullshit off him.”

“I'm not quite the authoritarian you are,” Ignis pointed out, “if you recall.” Their differing approaches to Noctis was one of the main sources of disagreements between them. Gladio pushed, hard, until Noct snapped and pushed back. Ignis coaxed, and allowed Noct the time he needed, although he also, and though he knew it was the appropriate word he loathed it all the same, nagged, incessantly. Ignis had the strongest suspicion that Noct might genuinely die of malnutrition or some other form of self neglect if he didn't nag.

“So try,” Gladio said, tucking both of his arms firmly around Ignis and taking a dangerous hold of his rear. “Your coffee's not ready yet, anyway,” he pointed out. Ignis could feel his resolve wavering between the sound of Gladio's voice, a low thrum that reverberated through him, and the hand on his rear, leaving the towel feeling dangerously loose around his hips, and the look on his face. “Besides,” Gladio added, his voice low as he leaned in, “you know you're only going to be tense all day otherwise.”

Ignis lost himself to another kiss, fingers curling against Gladio's skin. He should push him back, he knew. He really did need to get ready and get going, but when faced with the threat of Noctis being late against the heady promise of Gladio's heat wrapped around him, two hours into the future seemed like an awful long time.

Gladio's lips pulled away from his own, still so close that the promise of further kisses was there, and Ignis opened his eyes to find amber brown filled the world. Gladio had to know how hard Ignis found it to pull away from him, or he wouldn't press that advantage so readily, surely? “Then we really need to make this worth it,” he murmured, closing his eyes again and pressing forward to recapture Gladio's mouth. He looped his arms around Gladio's neck, and felt Gladio smile victoriously against his kiss as he tugged Ignis in tightly to himself.

“Is that a challenge?” He asked, his voice growling down Ignis's ear as he guided him to step back until his calves hit the bed.

“Do you intend to treat it as one?” Ignis retorted, tilting his head as Gladio ran his mouth down Ignis's neck and towards his collarbone, placing gentle kisses and laps of his tongue along his path. “No lovebites, please,” he reminded, feeling Gladio's moment of hesitation as he exhaled against the spot just below Ignis's ear. Gladio had given him one there once before, and Ignis had awkwardly tried to claim he'd caught a glancing blow while sparring. Noctis hadn't looked entirely convinced, and Ignis had wondered how much longer they could keep their relationship from their shared charge. They'd both agreed to tell Noct the truth, should he ask, but he had yet to ask, and Ignis was no longer sure if it was run of the mill obliviousness, or if Noctis was deliberately avoiding bringing it up because he didn't really wish to know.

Gladio grumbled, and instead brushed his lips against that spot once more before Ignis felt himself being pushed irresistibly down to sit on the bed. His towel slipped away in Gladio's hand, leaving him bare, and once he was seated he found himself being pushed back, too.

Gladio's mouth worked over his collarbone, and trailed down in kisses and gentle licks as Gladio settled himself between Ignis's knees. Ignis sank his fingers into Gladio's hair, already biting his lip with anticipation of the inevitable. Gladio's breath puffed, warm, and then cool against his skin, rough, warm hands running down Ignis's hips. He gripped, tugged forward, and Ignis felt himself slide a few inches nearer before Gladio's hands ran down over his thighs and to his cock.

His grip in Gladio's hair tightened as he relaxed back into the bed and enjoyed the sensation. Gladio's breath brushed against his skin, and then his tongue pressed against the base of Ignis's cock, applying the same kisses and licks there that he'd used on Ignis's neck. Gladio's mouth worked tenderly up his length, to the head, stubble catching the skin here and there, leaving Ignis dreadfully aware of who was between his knees because who else would feel like that? When Gladio's mouth enveloped the head of his cock and sank down, Ignis gave a quiet groan.

This was worth the risk of being late. Gladio was worth it, but this in particular pushed all thoughts of attachés and Noctis and the day ahead from Ignis's mind. Gladio was sweet, and caring, and his mouth was hot and heavenly both on and around Ignis's cock, tongue working him to a light sweat as it brushed over places that made Ignis's nerves spark.

A few minutes of Gladio's careful lick, and suck, and kiss, and brush felt like a blissful eternity, and Ignis was just at the point where he was starting to hope Gladio would let him finish this way when Gladio withdrew. Ignis made a disappointed noise.

“Turn over,” Gladio said.

Ignis huffed with barely contained frustration, and a touch of regret. “Gladio, I'll need another shower,” he protested.

“You'll take one anyway,” Gladio pointed out. “Turn over.”

Ignis lifted his head and looked down at Gladio, who pressed a chaste kiss to Ignis's hip on meeting his eyes. Ignis's breath was short, and his skin flushed, and he caught himself talking himself into it. After all, he had said it had better be worth it, and he was already hot to the touch and perspiring with arousal, so Gladio was right, he was going to take another shower regardless. Might as well make the shower worth the bother. He sat up, tugging Gladio to meet him for a kiss that wasn't as chaste as Ignis had intended it to be. “You're a bad influence,” he said, before letting go, and rolling onto his stomach.

He could hear Gladio's laughter behind him, and sighed, relaxing as one of Gladio's hands stroked up his back and rested there. There was no force applied, but it still made the promise that Ignis could, if necessary, be pinned against the bed while Gladio did what he intended. The thought sent a thrill up Ignis's spine.

Gladio's other hand fell to his hip, coaxing him to lift just slightly. Ignis complied, and waited for the inevitable loss of contact while Gladio obtained lubricant and, if he could find one, a condom. Instead, Gladio's breath ghosted over his skin, and Ignis turned slightly to look over his shoulder.

“Gladio?”

There was a touch, a gentle press and swipe somewhere Ignis had never felt the like before, and his eyes widened. “Gladio wha--” he cut himself off as it happened again, slower and firmer this time, and his toes curled and his question as to what Gladio was doing ended in a small vocalisation of stunned pleasure.

He knew exactly what Gladio was doing when stubble brushed against his buttocks, and Gladio's tongue traced a path through the cleft, licking delicately at parts of Ignis that sent the message directly to the rest of his body and completely bypassed his brain. “By the Goddess,” he hissed, curling his fingers into the sheets and pressing his cheek into the bed, “Gladio, that's--”

_Disgusting_ , he wanted to say. _Vile_ , even, but Gladio's tongue pressed against him again and _wiggled_ and Ignis had to grit his teeth to choke off the damnable whimper that sprang up his throat before he could properly catch it.

This was foul, and yet heavenly, and Gladio's tongue was tracing promises that it alone would never be able to keep and yet Ignis yearned for it to try. He fisted the sheets in his hand as tightly as he could, turning his face into the bed as he gasped disgustingly into it, and damn it all if he couldn't tell that Gladio was smiling down there.

“Want me to stop?” He asked.

“Don't you dare,” Ignis snapped, and then cursed himself for it because begging was something he'd never done, and had assured himself he'd never do. This, however, this had him on the cusp of it.

Gladio laughed, like he could tell, and Ignis tried to muster the venom to respond with the fury he felt at himself over the whole affair, but it was short circuited as Gladio returned him to being a pathetically squirming mess on the bed, fighting to keep the embarrassing gasps and whimpers down his throat and in his lungs where they belonged with only limited success.

The hand that had rested on his hip shifted and ran below him, between his legs to grasp and stroke his cock while Gladio's tongue continued to play in the cleft of his rear. Ignis groaned, twisting the sheets in his hand and tucked one arm under his face so he could gag himself against it. That worked for a little while, Ignis choking his noises off into his forearm, mouth wide against his own skin and breath desperately short while Gladio's tongue and hand drove him to absolute distraction. It was maddening, not least because, pleasurable as it was, it wasn't enough, and Gladio's slow and gentle strokes of his cock weren't the kind to bring things to a conclusion but only served to madden Ignis further. He was even further infuriated when both sensations stopped abruptly, and he could feel Gladio move, standing up and gripping his upper arm, tugging it away from under his mouth. “Hey,” he admonished, “cheating.”

“Never mind that,” Ignis snapped, with the venom of a soggy twig, but the force of a falling tree, “will you please finish the job?” He turned his head to the side, panting and flushed as he tried to catch Gladio's eye, but he was stood too far away to be in Ignis's clear field of vision. He was close enough, however, that Ignis could see his grin.

“Yes, captain,” he answered. If Ignis wasn't so desperate for this delightful torture to end, he'd have been infuriated at Gladio's clear delight at the predicament he'd put Ignis in, too.

Ignis crawled up the bed, finding the strength from somewhere to do so. Half hanging off might have been an ideal position for Gladio to be on his knees between Ignis's thighs, but it was a poor choice of position for almost everything else. “Don't bother with a condom,” he instructed, as Gladio flicked through the contents of the bedside table to find one.

“You _are_ into this,” Gladio said, plainly enjoying himself, or perhaps enjoying that Ignis got extremely bossy when he was worked up.

“Just shut up and come here,” Ignis replied. The longer he went without being touched, the worse he began to ache for that touch.

Gladio did as he was told, shedding his underwear along the way, and even despite his vision, Ignis could see that Gladio was just as deeply affected by what he'd been doing. He stayed on his stomach, and Gladio bent over him and pressed a long kiss to his shoulder before he dragged a pillow down from the head of the bed and made Ignis lift his hips so it could be tucked under them. “You're determined to make me scream, aren't you?” Ignis asked, dryly.

The only answer he got was a, “Yup,” and then the cool, slick sensation of lubricant being carefully applied. He adjusted his hips and enjoyed the brief sensation of Gladio's fingers brushing where his tongue had been not so long ago. That was replaced by the looming sense of Gladio's bulk over him, and the press of Gladio's cock against him, and then the slow, steady, careful push in.

Ignis groaned, tilting his head back as Gladio's hips pressed into his own, his cock finally seated inside him.

“Better?” Gladio asked.

“Much,” Ignis answered, closing his eyes. He reached one hand back over his shoulder, his fingertips brushing against Gladio's cheek, and then up into his hair. Gladio leaned forward a little, until his chin was almost resting on Ignis's shoulder, and Ignis tilted his head until his temple was resting against Gladio's cheek. He stayed like that for a moment, feeling every point at which he and Gladio connected, and the blissful waves of satisfaction his touch brought. Then he said, “Go on.”

Gladio pressed a kiss against his cheek before he moved, drawing back to a groan from Ignis as he dropped his head back down again, and then pushing his hips back down and in, the motion firm and sure. Ignis swallowed the first groan that resulted from the movement as Gladio hit places inside him that fired pleasure the full length of Ignis's own cock. He barely swallowed the second, and by the time Gladio had settled into a steady, pulsing rhythm, Ignis had given up on trying not to let his gasps and groans and quiet cries out.

He reached down under himself, taking his own cock in hand as Gladio thrust into him, and stroked in time with it. This was what Gladio's tongue had promised, and been unable to deliver. This was what Ignis had craved.

After a few minutes, he grit his teeth, holding himself tight in his hand and warning, “Gladio.”

Gladio seemed to understand, and his pace and rhythm shifted abruptly into a hard and solid pounding. Ignis cried out, the change sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body, but he was determined to hold on until Gladio had come, since Ignis would last barely a second longer once he let himself go.

Gladio gave a harder thrust, that pressed directly into that spot inside Ignis that sent sparks through his vision, and Ignis gasped and swore as Gladio groaned with his own orgasm. He barely had to stroke himself twice before he came as well, shuddering under Gladio, still pinned to the bed by Gladio's hips, and then he collapsed, sated, under him.

Ignis took a minute to get his breath back, the scent of coffee tantalising in the air, mingled with the smell of sex, and he hissed a little as Gladio withdrew from inside him. A hand rubbed over his shoulder and his back as Gladio dropped onto the bed next to him, and he turned to look at Gladio. “I definitely need another shower,” he said.

Gladio grinned at him. “Worth it?” He asked.

“You rose to the challenge admirably,” Ignis conceded. Gladio grinned wider, and then leaned in for a kiss. Ignis pressed a finger against his lips. “Mouthwash,” he said.

Gladio stopped dead and gave him a leaden look. “Seriously?”

Ignis felt a stab of guilt, but held firm, his finger remaining on Gladio's lips. “You haven't even brushed your teeth yet this morning, and now I know where your mouth has been. Mouthwash is the least I'm asking.”

Gladio grumbled, wordlessly, although Ignis fancied he could hear something almost intelligible in there, under Gladio's breath. Something about 'bossy'. Then Gladio shifted, clambering up off the bed, and disappearing into the bathroom with heavy footsteps.

Ignis rolled onto his back, and grimaced. At least he could shower again in a couple of minutes and be done with it. His watch lurked on the bedside cabinet, along with his glasses, and he resisted the urge to pick it up and check. If he knew how late he was invariably running, it would ruin the afterglow. If he was really running _that_ late he might have to risk a speeding fine. It was Noct's car he was driving today anyway.

He heard Gladio gargle and spit, and then the telltale rush of water before Gladio re-emerged. “Better?” Gladio asked.

“Much,” Ignis agreed, sitting up and reaching out to Gladio with one hand. Gladio stepped within his reach, leant down to press his hands to the bed on either side of Ignis's hips, and allowed Ignis to pull him in to a deep, penetrating kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> That sure was a Discworld reference.


End file.
